The present invention relates to an equipment for blood sample collection, i.e. an equipment comprising a hypodermic needle and a needle holder, which also includes a receiver cylinder for an evacuated vial. This vial has a perforatable end cap which at the insertion of the vial into the holder is perforated by an interior needle therein, such that hereby a suction connection is established between the specimen vial and the outer sampling needle. In so doing the collection of blood will be supported by the vacuum in the specimen vial, such that advantageously essentially thinner sampling needles than in the conventional, so-called open systems may be used.
When using such a closed system it is customary that in connection with the said holder a needle is used having a holding piece which can be connected to a stub on the holder and which has a two-sided protruding needle which is pointed at both ends and constitutes both the sampling needle and the associated inner needle in the holder for cooperation with the specimen vial. However, various problems are connected with this simple design, among others that the twin needles concerned are dangerous to handle. They are also problematic in those cases where it is relevant to fill more vials from one and the same insertion of the sampling needle, as in the intermediary periods blood may freely seep from the needle. This, however, is sought counteracted by using a resilient lining tube on the inner needle, this tube in its free state covering an outer, radial outlet opening in the needle, while the tube is axially pressed together for exposure of this opening by insertion of the needle through the end cap of the specimen vial, but the corresponding closing of the opening at the withdrawal of the vial is not fully effective.